


Useless Platitudes

by Areiton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: It doesn’t feel real, until you’re in the room, and Scott is there.





	Useless Platitudes

**Author's Note:**

> A year ago today, my brother died after four days in the ICU. This is literally me writing my feelings. Healthy coping mechanisms, right?  
> Apologies in advance for the angst and sads.

You live in the hospital for a week, sneak into his room when you can, but Kira is there, and you wouldn’t force her away. You belong there if only because he is your brother in every way that matters, and it’s  _ why  _ you can’t leave. 

You hate it. Hate the friends who parade through, useless platitudes that fall from their lips, hate the smiles and tears and the stench of dying flowers, cloying in the air. 

You hate the haunted look in Melissa’s eyes, in Lydia’s eyes, and the way your dad watches you, cautious and heartbroken already. 

You fucking  _ hate  _ it. 

You hate the people who call, more. The ones who text and call and post on your goddamn facebook wall, like that useless shit means  _ anything _ . 

It doesn’t. Prayers don’t mean shit. You want to scream, want to curse and pull this goddamn hospital down to its foundations. 

You don’t. You sit quiet and still, and you wait. 

~*~ 

It takes days. 

Long enough that the hospital staff gets used to you, your restless presence in the ICU waiting room. Long enough that even the farther flung members of the pack make it home, Jackson dragging in, and curling into you. 

You close your eyes, and blink back tears. Liam sits at your feet, and it breaks you, seeing him like this, shattered and hopeless. 

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. 

It wasn’t supposed to end. 

~*~ 

You’re the right hand, the Second, the iron backbone to Scott’s dreaming ideals. You’ve been the grounding strength in the McCall pack since before you even understood what that mean, before you knew what you were doing. 

You’ve been his anchor, and the pack’s anchor, and they’ve been yours and now--

Everything feels untethered. 

You feel like you’re drifting and lost, and you know that they need you, need their anchor, but you don’t know how to be that, when yours is shattering. 

~*~ 

It’s anticlimactic, when it happens. You’re distracted, running on hope and caffeine and nerves, running back into the hospital and your Dad catches you by the shoulders. 

People are walking by and you think, distantly, that it’s not fair. That they’re just walking by, while your world crumbles around you. 

“Son,” he says and you shake your head because you don’t want to hear this, can’t bear to hear this. “Son, I’m so sorry.” 

~*~ 

It doesn’t feel real, until you’re in the room, and Scott is there. 

He doesn’t look the same--his face is smashed and bruised, from the accident, from the breathing tube, from the meds they pumped him full of as they fought to keep him breathing. His hands are fat and swollen, his body taking up too much space, and strange and empty. 

He looks  _ empty _ and you feel your stomach clench and churn and you want to run. You want to  _ run _ . 

Derek is crying, and it hits you then, that this is real, that Scott is gone, that  _ your brother is dead. _

You break, shatter sobbing and messy there, shaking and begging, pawing uselessly at his cold shoulder, desperate for them to  _ fix this,  _ to  _ bring him back.  _

You cry until you can't, anymore. Until your head aches and your eyes itch and your heart bang along, impossibly, and you stand. 

His--your--pack is waiting, and they need you. 

Derek’s hand is on your shoulder, and you take a breath, shudder through it, and say goodbye to your brother. 


End file.
